Total Drama Rejuvenated
Chris McLean Chef Hatchet Contestants Anne Maria B Brick Cameron Dakota Dawn Jo Lightning Mike Sam Scott Staci Zoey Chapters Chapter 1: Get Ya Freaks On Posted On: February 29, 2012 Chris McLean walked in the shot, standing on the same dock, where he hosted the very first season of Total Drama. He smiled deviously at the intern, and looked at the camera, "Ooh. And we're back for a great new season of Total Drama! This season, we've got thirteen brand-new competitors, to give our veterans a short break from the minor trauma they experienced in the previous season!" The original twenty-four contestants are all seen happily on a yacht, as they pass by, celebrating their season off. "Now we're back to where it all began, Camp Wawanakwa! But since we've left in season one, the island's changed, a lot. Now it's radioactive." Chris said, while the camera turned to some parts of the camp, covered in toxic waste. "Now lets meet our first new contestant!" said Chris, turning the camera over to another yacht. A short boy with buzzed brown hair, a red hoodie, and orange shorts stepped off the dock. "Everyone please meet, Cameron!" said Chris, smiling evily. "Hi Chris. Nice place you got here.." said Cameron calmly, dropping his bags. "You're boring. Go stand at the end of the dock, and wait the arrival of the other contestants, bubble boy." said Chris grimly. "Okay.." said Cameron, walking to the end of the dock. "Now, welcome our second contestant, Dawn!" said Chris, more enthusiastically than the first. A girl with light blonde hair stepped of another yacht. She wore a dark green hoodie, and a grey skirt. "Hey Chris, I sense that you're going through a divorce, with one child." said Dawn, dropping a trash bag down on the dock. "I'm not going through a divorce! Now go stand on the edge of the dock next to Cameron!" Chris said angrily. "Okay.." said Dawn, walking towards Cameron. "Hey! I'm sensing that you're an old child, and you live with your mother." "How'd you know?" Cameron asked, looking terrified. "Well, I read everyone's aura!" said Dawn creepily. "You're a fortune teller?" Cameron asked, still looking terrified. "Enough with the chit-chat, time to meet our third competitor!" said Chris, signaling Chef to bring the toxic waste barrels. "Here they are." Chef said, hitting three green barrels with skulls on them. "You seriously have a contract with a 15-year old fortune teller named Dawn?" "No, no, no, it's Dawn Starlight Moon." said Dawn matter-of-factly. "Whatever." said Chris. "Like I said before, let's meet our third competitor, Zoey!" Another yacht pulled up, and a girl with red hair, a red tank-top, and tan pants hopped off the yacht. She smiles, and sets her bags down, next to Dawn's trash bag. "Uh... is that trash?" Zoey asked curiously. "No, that's my luggage!" said Dawn, picking her trash bag up, and slinging it over her shoulder. "Cool!" Zoey awkwardly smiled. "I'm Zoey, nice to meet you." "I'm Dawn!" Dawn smiled back. "Your aura tells me that you're an only child too! I can read you like an open book!" "Amazing!" said Zoey, walking towards Cameron. "Hey, are you okay?" "Oh, yeah. I'm just kinda scared, did you know that this place would be a toxic waste dump?" Cameron asked, still looking terrified. "No, I thought it'd be as nice as season one, but apparently I was wrong." Zoey admitted. "Time to meet the fourth contestant, B!" said Chris excitedly. The fourth yacht pulled up, and a chubby boy, with a long, black coat, a red hoodie, and blue shorts stepped off. He simply waves and walks towards the end of the dock, standing by Zoey. "Hi! I'm Zoey!" said Zoey, greeting B. "..." said B. "Okay.." said Zoey, awkwardly inching away. "Wow, your aura is so cool!" said Dawn calmly. "..." said B, once again. "Great, another season one version of Justin. Time to meet our next contestant, and I think you're gonna love this guy!" The fifth yacht pulled up, and a guy with brown hair, a yellow shirt, and blue shirt walked off, playing his handheld game. "Hey, Sam!" said Chris, attempting to sound as enthusiastic as possible. Elimination Table 1''' - Episode 4 was a non-elimination episode. '''2 - Staci was supposed to be eliminated, but Chris announced that nobody would be going home this episode, saving her. 3 - Scott was supposed to be eliminated, but Dawn quit, sparing him. Trivia *Get Ya Freaks On is a reference to the song Get Your Freak On. *I created this fanfiction, due to TDROTI fever, and realized I liked writing for it.